


Halloween Feast

by IzzyMRDB (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, Autistic Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Halloween, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: The meal went well. Draco and Neville talked about the ‘Lord of the Rings’ and how far they were up to with occasional commentary from Hermione - the book series was recommended by Harry and they’d already devoured the previously recommended book, ‘The Hobbit’. Harry was enthusiastically telling Susan Bones about “the one time I won an axe-throwing competition” that Hermione kept glancing at him nervously over.Well, the meal was going well until Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, “Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you oughta know…” and fainted right where he stood.AKAHow the Donahue Gang deals with a troll at their Halloween feast
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: Birthday Wishes and Cool Mothers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744831
Comments: 26
Kudos: 399





	Halloween Feast

Draco was, by now, quite used to the fact that Harry liked to drag him around by holding his hand.

Their little group was heading down to the Halloween feast. Neville was calmly reading a book during their walk down, only pausing to look up and pay attention when stairs appeared, no need for his already clumsy and forgetful self to trip on his robes. Hermione had been recently rescued from the girl’s bathroom not ten minutes earlier by them, and there were still tear tracks on her face from when Weasley told her she’s an annoying know-it-all that doesn’t belong at Hogwarts. Harry was distracting Hermione, seeing who can recite the british monarchs in order quicker (and despite being American, Harry was putting up a good challenge). Draco just watched the pair in mild amusement, occasionally stepping in to inform Neville to look up so he doesn’t trip or to stop Harry from walking into something by tugging on their joined hands.

Harry refused to split once they got down to the Great Hall, and began manhandling both Draco and Hermione towards the Hufflepuff table to eat. Uncle Sev seemed to purposefully ignore Draco’s pleading eyes for him to step in and get him out of having to eat a whole meal at the Hufflepuff table with Harry.

The meal went well. Draco and Neville talked about the ‘Lord of the Rings’ and how far they were up to with occasional commentary from Hermione - the book series was recommended by Harry and they’d already devoured the previously recommended book, ‘The Hobbit’. Harry was enthusiastically telling Susan Bones about “the one time I won an axe-throwing competition” that Hermione kept glancing at him nervously over.

Well, the meal was going well until Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, “Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you oughta know…” and fainted right where he stood.

Instant pandemonium. 

There was screaming, food flying, and more than one kid bursting into tears. Harry and Hermione quickly tugged their friends under the table where they would be safer from the chaos. Draco was thinking that his parents were going to throw up a fuss that Hogwarts’ staff was never going to forget while Neville was trying to calm Hermione from going into sensory overload from the panicking Great Hall. Harry was just switching between grinning like a loon and fussing over his friends; how he didn’t get into Gryffindor confounds Draco.

“SILENCE!” Oh good, Dumbledore’s finally stepped in.

Their little group climbed out from under the table, looking a bit less ruffled from the other students. Hermione was still clamping her hands over her ears with her eyes still firmly screwed shut but at least she wasn’t crying into Neville’s hug.

“Prefects,” he rumbled, “lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

Draco moved to join his fellow Slytherin first-years back to their common room when Harry grabbed him by his collar. “Where are you going?”  
“To my dormitories, Harry, aren’t you listening?”

He scowled, “Apparently better than you, aren’t the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeons? Come on, I’m sure Professors Sprout won’t mind you staying with us Hufflepuffs. Hermione will be there too.”

“But Professor Snape-” He tried to reason.

“Too late. The Slytherin first-years are gone, you’re coming with us.” Harry began dragging him along.

Harry, Neville, Draco and Hermione did all make it back to the Hufflepuff dormitories, completely alright with no detours, alongside the other first-years. The troll was quite well handled by the time they arrived, Professor McGonagall had knocked it out, so they were able to finish their Halloween feast happily. Other than a bit of grouching from Professor Snape about following orders, none of the adults were upset that Draco and Hermione spent the night with the Hufflepuffs.

There were absolutely no adventures by the Donahue Gang on Halloween night, but the next morning’s blue milk prank was a completely different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all,
> 
> So this took a while to update the series, I got a bit busy with my other fic. Also creative juices were not flowing very well so this is a bit short :( And I'm posting it out of order, Flying Lessons is not done yet but this 'Part 8' is so I'm posting it.
> 
> So now you start to see the butterflies a bit more clearly. This is going to be a trend throughout the series as more and more changes. Also, Draco POV! What do you think?
> 
> My writing style keeps changing while I write this series so... Tell me what style you prefer and what you think in the comments! 
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord) and start a conversation!


End file.
